


Junebug

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Comic, Fan Comics, Illustrated, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Post-Canon, Reposted from my tumblr account!, Trans John Egbert, Trans Roxy Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On an early morning jog, June Egbert gets a phone call.(A character study of June Egbert, the nature of narrative post-Epilogues, and how one grows up.)





	Junebug

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are "Absolute Territory" by Kevin Ashcorp and "This Year" by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> I'm glad this work means so much to all of the people I've shared it with so far and I hope I can continue to make stuff that does so :"3
> 
> Here's the comic on [Tumblr](https://fourleggedsandwich.tumblr.com/post/187433136392/a-june-egbert-comic) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OfficialInfini/status/1168535699450204165)


End file.
